


7 O'clock

by Tinychemicals



Series: 7 o'clock [1]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Groping, Heavy Petting, Implied Sexual Content, man I'm really sad I just tagged heavy petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinychemicals/pseuds/Tinychemicals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If 7 o'clock was a state of mind, you'd wanna live there. Move in and set up house. He wanted to move there and he wanted to do dirty things in that house. He wanted her and he was under the illusion that he was going to have her... at 7 o'clock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More like 12:30 am, in the middle of summer, with a broken ac unit.

She was skating around the idea of it, he could tell from the look in her eyes. Her blown pupils had already given him the answer he wanted. Maybe she was nervous, maybe she was shy but she was going to be his greatest possession. No, you fool he didn’t want to own her, no he didn’t want to control her, yes he did want to claim her. He wanted to love her, he wanted to be with her and he very much so wanted to fuck her. She however wasn’t the kind of girl you fucked. She was the kind of girl you took on dates, the kind you had to work for. He was ready to work his ass off, ready and willing to prove to her that he could be everything she wanted. He knew he could do this, simply because being around her made him better. It made him work harder, think even harder, about the things he said before speaking them. She made him bite his tongue and slip his hand into his pocket to pinch his thigh to prevent the inevitable flick of his wrist to settle his hand along her thigh. She didn’t allow these things in front of the rest of the world. She liked privacy. She had however allowed the use of his digits one night, deep in the heart of darkness inside his bedroom (and she liked it). 

The first time he kissed her she pulled back and just looked at him. Her mouth perched on a question, or maybe disbelief. She asked him why? Why would he want to kiss her? His only reply was why wouldn’t he want to kiss her? She didn’t hesitate the next time he kissed her three days later pressed up against the bathroom door of the chippy. If he had his way, she’d never second guess him again. But he had a lot to prove and he wasn’t content with her being content, he wanted to blow her mind. God, he wanted her to trust him enough to take her apart, play with the pieces and put them safely back together. 

The third time she kissed him and he did not hesitate. He took, took everything she was willing to give him. And what she gave him was uncomfortable jeans and a very long uncomfortable walk home when he pressed the compliment in his jeans against her thigh. So okay, he moved too fast. He could fix this. Actually he could do better than fix it, he could drive her crazy and be completely unselfish and only pay attention to all things her. Driving her crazy would be a secondary benefit and then she’d be coming to him with her needs and he was confident enough to take care of them. 

Being on her schedule was difficult to say the least. She had unwavering patience and was apparently unaffected when he bit his bottom lip. Fine, he could do other things; he could bite her bottom lip. He, however, was not as unaffected as she was and he had taken exactly 9 cold showers, in 4 days. She was going to kill him, he was not patient he was a lying liar who lies. She was in fact driving him crazy. And not even for what you’re thinking right now, he wouldn’t push her into doing something she didn’t want to do. But he KNEW for a fact that she wanted to do it, he knew this because while they were seated around the table, surrounded by every single person they knew. She VERY subtly pressed her lips to his ear and whispered. She fucking whispered dirty, horrible, filth in his ear. Things that would make him blush, things that DID make him blush. Finn Nelson, blusher extraordinaire. She then announced that she’d be leaving for the weekend, something about a family thing out of town. Let’s face it he didn’t have much blood left in his brain to make him concentrate on anything else at this point. Oh my god, was that her tongue? She just ran her tongue across the shell of his ear. He was going to die, slowly and painfully.

Honestly, he couldn’t tell you any other piece of conversation that was had for the rest of that day; he couldn’t even tell you how he got home that night. He knew he woke up the next day, uncomfortably. There was a note on the table that simply read “Rae called”. What to do with that information? He woke up late, and she said she was leaving for the weekend. He dialed quicker than he thought he could. After 5 rings he had resigned to the fact that she had gone. But my some miracle on the sixth ring she picked up. 

“You’re still around?” he muttered running his hand awkwardly through his hair, fuck he was still worked up from yesterday and even without being in front of him just hearing her voice was doing things to him, embarrassing things. 

“Still around, you should come round to mine” she paused “tonight at 7”. 

“I thought you were leaving-“realization hit. 

“Nope, home alone. All weekend” He could hear the smugness in her voice. 

“Yeah?” he mumbled smiling 

“7 o'clock” 

“7 o’clock” he repeated and she hung up on him.


	2. 7:28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was fairly certain that at this exact moment he could kick out every single window in his house and not one single person would argue with him about why. It was supposed to be 7 o’clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure that I'm a horrible person.

He was fairly certain that at this exact moment he could kick out every single window in his house and not one single person would argue with him about why. It was supposed to be 7 o’clock. And it felt more like 8 am, in a cold shower, running 45 minutes late, forgetting your homework, popping a stiff-one during your speech in public speaking…did he need to continue? No, I didn’t think so. This magical time was supposed to be the literal climax of their relationship and so far nothing was climaxing, well certainly neither of them. Okay, he just needed to stop and start again from the beginning. Revaluate what had just happened and make his next move. 

7:00

He’d pressed her against the back of the door, placed feather-light kisses to her shoulder, neck and jaw, she was practically begging to be kissed once he made it to her lips. But he didn’t kiss her; he looked her in the eyes, ran his thumb across her bottom lip and smiled. It was tonight, they were taking things to a different place tonight and it was a place he wanted her to know, feel, see and be comfortable in. He wanted to make sure that she knew he appreciated and understood what a big deal it was that she wanted to give that part of her to him. He might not be able to explain all this to her with words but he could show her. Unfortunately she was in no mood to wait around and watch within minutes she was pulling him up the stairs to her bedroom. 

7:28

They were tucked tight into her twin bed, under the duvet and she currently had her fingers tracing under the hem of his top. They were both sporting swollen, red, kiss drunk lips and matching racing heart beats. He knew how to kiss her, he knew when to press harder, when to nibble, when to pull back leaving her chasing after his mouth. He, however, did not know when to stop teasing her and give her what she wanted because what happened next was not expected. She said it, those three little words. Fuck you, not those words; let’s press the break for a second. 

“We should stop” 

No, they should not stop because he was going to die. She was going to kill him and then he would be dead. It took 14 seconds for his brain to realize that she didn’t exactly mean it. But in the interest of full disclosure here, her brain didn’t seem in complete control of her body. And hey, she said stop and he removed his hand from the inside of her thigh, god it was so warm, soft and he wanted to continue onwards! Upwards! He wanted into her lady garden. Fuck, he wanted her to let him in. 

No. He was going to go into shock. She said stop, with her mouth she said stop and with her hand she did the exact opposite of that. She continued on her torturous journey further down, letting her fingers tickle the hairs along his happy trail, making him inhale harshly. He was instantly torn at the thought of himself making involuntary sounds because while it brought a rush of pink to her cheeks, it also came with hesitation. Her hand started shaking and he didn’t want it to be from doubt. 

“It’s good” more regret, the way he’d just whispered good was embarrassing and now his tips of his ears were matching her pink flush. 

But there were a lot of things going on, things were slowing, stopping, rising, hardening, continuing, and progressing quite nicely. Listen things were going in a lot of different directions right now. Certain parts of his anatomy were now doing things that he was no longer in control of and if she intended on stopping then someone needed to give his dick that memo. 

She had confessed to being inexperienced and he was supposed to be the one who knew what they were doing. Wrong, so wrong. If we’re being completely honest here, he was a mess. It was pretty much her fault though because she made him a mess all the time. This wasn’t right, he wasn’t explaining it right. He knew what to do with his hands, his mouth and all the other important parts but he did not know what to do with himself, especially with her hand slipping underneath the waist of his jeans. 

Pretty soon he was going to lose all ability to use his brain because frankly all blood flow was traveling in one direction. If she had originally thought she lacked the confidence to do this, she had turned over a new leaf. Her hand was traveling downward but not nearly quickly enough. Finally, she made contact, a grip not quite firm enough to get the job done but tight enough to get things set in motion. He exhaled hard, releasing the breath he had been holding for the past 18 hours because this was happening, they were not stopping. They did not need to stop. 

Wrong. 

In about ¼ of the time it had taken her to work her way into his dirtiest fantasy she ripped the reality of never experiencing another orgasm right to his lap, along with her hand from his pants. 

“We have to stop” 

Fuck. 

The reality was panic and her rushing him out of her bedroom and the cool night air slamming against his face. She wasn’t ready and he could respect that. He could respect that all day but he was going to die.   
She would call him an hour and forty-five minutes after he made it home and apologize for freaking out and he would tell her over and over again that it was fine and that he would wait until she was ready. Then, because she’s the devil, she’d ask him to come back over tomorrow so they could try and pick up where they’d left off and he’d agree because he actually does love her, he will wait and she’ll give herself to him.

When she’s ready.


	3. Edging kink?

But in the meantime, until she was really 100% ready, she had been sure to torture him in no less than 9 million different ways. And the fucked up part about it was, she was actually enjoying edging him. This is how he was now referring to it and he had decided she had a weird kink for edging. It was definitely a subconscious edging kink, one that was going to kill him. One the first occasion of said edging, she had crawled upwards from the foot of his bed, unbuckled his belt, slowly pulled it completely out, thrown it to the floor and then, then placed 7, yeah he counted them, 7 kisses atop of his jeans. He had to screw his eyes shut for fear of shouting when she pressed the heel of her palm to his embarrassing erection. She had looked up for his approval at some point and he was probably somewhere else floating above his body and didn’t see it, when she didn’t get it she muttered something about birds and feeding them and gardening, something about gardening for sure, she wasn’t making any sense he knew already that this was another moment that was going to pass and that she still wasn’t ready. She informed him that he had to go and she wasn’t offering up any specific explanation. And he accepted that but the rest of his body was going to need a much harder reminder that waiting was something he was going to have to do. 

4 days later, she sat perched on the stairs leading to his front door, eating, licking, sucking on none other than a popsicle. He wondered what exactly he had done in a previous life to deserve the torture he was currently receiving. That pink tongue peeking out between her lips to grab little drops of juice rolling down. He kissed her so hard before she left that he discovered the flavor of said popsicle was strawberry. She didn’t actually stop him this day, mostly because nothing was started. Except, ya know, the chain reaction of awkward boners and basically a drought he would be held solely responsible for, cold showers man.  
  
Day 8, we’ll call this day “If you find Finn dead, blame Rae Earl day”. Because this was the day that he knew for sure, was going to be the day that she was actually ready. She had smiled sweetly when he opened the front door and asked if he was busy, could she come in for a bit? Her visit was unannounced and unexpected but she would never be predictable in any way. After asking when his dad would be home and getting the answer she desired, she pounced. She mumbled apologizes for the previous days and told him how much she wanted him, how much she wanted to try and finish what they had started days ago in her bedroom. After leading him up the stairs and into his bed room she pushed off his top and he pulled her into him onto the bed, they laid side by side facing each other. Her hand settled on his waist and he was 4 buttons into her top before he saw the flash of panic in her eyes. God-damnit, this was not happening again. He had to do something to relax her, to make her see how he was worthy. So before she could stop him, he pulled back. He could do this; he could turn the tables and reverse psychology the shit out of this situation.  
  
“If you want to stop we can” he pressed his forehead against hers and kissed the tip of her nose. Okay so it wasn’t really reverse psychology, it was true and if she wanted to stop he would have. But she didn’t really want to stop, at least not right now. 

“No – just, just” she didn’t finish her sentence. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. She kissed him like it was an explanation. He had never wished so hard to be a mind reader, if she’d just tell him how she felt, what she wanted or needed, he would have given it all to her. But she didn’t say stop and she didn’t seem to want to stop when she went for the button of his jeans. After getting the zipper down, he lifted to help her push them down. He quickly realized this was about to become all about him and if this was her fist experience then he wasn’t really that concerned with himself, he wanted her to feel good, he wanted her to enjoy this and know that it wasn’t about his pleasure, it was about their pleasure. 

“Hey” he smiled placing a quick kiss to her lips.

“Hi ya” she shyly smiled back 

“Why don't you let me take care of you?” he didn’t press his luck but he did press his hand to her core. She gasped and her hips jerked involuntarily. Again he watched the blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck. With his free hand he tackled the remaining buttons of her top and kissed down her neck and across her chest. The tiny moans and sharp intakes of breath from her were driving him mad. This was it, it was finally going to happen, something was about to fucking happen. The thought alone made him giggle, he was happy. Well don't get to fucking happy Nelson. The giggles were apparently enough to break her from her sex trance. She offered an excuse, he knew what had happened. Hey at least he knew what not to do next time. But before she left he had explained that his laugh was about how excited he was in that moment and about nothing else. She kissed him on the lips and smiled and he knew that she understood but he also knew they weren’t getting that moment back. 

11 days later, a moment that had actually taken him by surprise; she had allowed him to press her up against the bathroom door of the swan. With it being his turn to mutter incoherently while she flushed red, he whispered filth in her ear. He told her how much he wanted to know she tasted and how he wanted to show her what she did to him. When neither of them could spare words, he made his move. Nothing too drastic, he didn’t want to spook her. But she was into it, she let his hand travel, further than she had ever allowed. He was keeping a safe pace, right now his hand was inside of her leggings, his finger nails digging into the soft flesh of the outside of her thigh. When the top caught on his wrist he was able to twist and pull them down just enough to give himself enough room. She had distracted herself, biting down on his bottom lip, tightening her grip on the two handfuls of his t-shirt and pulling him closer into her. He needed approval this time, he needed the ‘go ahead’ from her for this. When he pulled back and glanced up at her, the red-hot burn in her cheeks and her kiss swollen lips almost sent him over the edge. He nuzzled behind her ear and stated 

“Don't tell me to stop” she tilted her head back against the door, her eyes were closed so tight and he just knew she was going to tell him to stop. 

“I wasn’t going to” he smiled and his hand continued on his path while the other nudged her leggings down farther. Finally, she was ready and she was going to let him touch her, really touch her, in the most intimate of places. He hooked one finger in the side of her panties, heat radiating off both of them in waves thick enough to fill the room. And then least when he suspected it, they both jumped, alarmed by the loud banging on the other side of the door. 

“Why the fuck is the door locked” a strange voice shouted. She pushed his hand away and pulled her leggings back up and the moment was gone. Just like that, bitter cold slapping him in the face. Fuck if he was going to kill whoever that was on the other side of the door. She opened the door and left first, leaving him bracing himself against the sink counter. An extremely drunk guy stumbled in after her. He slapped his hand onto the strangers shoulder.

“Mate you have no idea how short the string is your life is hanging on” his only reply was a 7 second long burp and then a weak “gotta pee”. Fuck his life, fuck this day, fuck all the distractions and fuck the cold bath he was going to have to take to get rid of the strain in his jeans.


	4. Finally

It wasn’t exactly giving up; it was more accepting the fact that he was never going to know what the hot center of Rae tasted like. If she was ready then the situation wasn’t, if the situation was ready then she was not, and guess what, blue balls aren’t a thing but he imagined it would be about 1000% better to have her be the conductor of his release. So this is why now 13 days later he hadn't so much as looked at her below the neck, he wasn’t certain that jacking off this much was normal but hey it was preventing him from having a stroke from just being around her. Also why can't he just be a normal? Why was the thought of undressing her the only thing he could replay over and over in his mind? Why couldn’t he actually undress her, or she could undress him he wasn’t picking at this point. Point you say, embarrassing boners are his new middle name. 

His parents were gone for the weekend and he hadn't even seen her for two days prior. If he had been asked to predict when it would happen, never in over a million years would he have guessed today. He was in fact naked in the middle of his own bed with the windows thrown open about to seriously get down with some self-love when he heard his bedroom door push open. Once you’re mid stroke, it's a little hard to deny what you’re actually doing. Also he wasn’t even really sure she was actually here, this could have been some weird scene his brain had produced due to lack of blood flow. But she poked her head around the door and smiled before biting her bottom lip. 

“Whatcha doing there Finley?” No, there was no room for embarrassment here, he was going to own it. 

“I’m…just thinking about what a tease you are” He managed to groan out. Why was her watching him do this so much more of a turn on? Was she going to join? Was she going to turn and run? He didn’t know but she clued him in when she dropped her bag in the chair and sat down beside him on the bed. 

“I don't know what I’m doing and I’m nervous” she blurted out, it all sounded like one long word “can you tell me what to do?” Jesus, he could tell her a million things to do but at this moment being in this close proximity to his dick was all he could thing about. 

He only managed to huff out a long stream of hot air as she curled her fingers around his shaft under his own hands. Two fists, worth of length that was impressive, right? Please pick another time to get self-conscious of your dick Nelson. It's irrelevant at this point considering she’s been watching you man handle yourself for the last 5 minutes. 

In all honesty her grip wasn’t tight enough and she was moving slower than honey, honey, her honey. Oh god, he couldn’t be this easily distracted. But he definitely needed to get her out of those leggings. And her top because let’s face it he needed her to be naked, underneath him and to be inside of her. In many different ways. 

“You’re doing fine, girl” it wasn’t a lie really because he’d take what he could get. They’d work on finesse the next time. 

By some miracle he managed to get her off her shoes, socks, leggings and was at this exact moment throwing her t-shirt onto his bedroom floor. This was it, this was the farthest they’d gone and it this was actually happening. He had set up shop lying next to her, finally getting her comfortable on her back and was peeling off her panties when he saw that familiar flicker across her face. 

“You know I’m no good with words” he pressed kisses along her chest and she lifted her hips to help him ease them the rest of the way down her legs. He let his fingers dance across the inside of her soft smooth things. “But you drive me mad girl and I want you in whatever way you’re willing to let me have you” She smiled and bit down on that plumb juicy bottom lip he wanted to suck on. “I want it all thought” he slid his fingers along her entrance “I want all of you”. Her face transformed, long gone was the doubt and hesitation. It was replaced with a bright red flush to her cheeks and a slightly opened mouth. She took a deep breath and he forged on dipping two fingers inside. He took his time exploring her on the inside, just as he had with his tongue the first time she let him slip it inside her mouth. She responded with hushed moans and surprisingly enough, as if he would ever, whispered “please don't stop”.

For what it's worth, actually giving her pleasure was significantly better in reality than it has been in any of the fantasy’s he has cooked up. After deciding to go in for the kill he moved his thumb over her clit.

“How are you even real” she groaned nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. After maybe a minute she came apart on his fingers and he couldn’t help but smile when he pulled his hand away seeing her wetness on his fingertips. 

“Rae” she was unconcerned with answering him and was still coming down. 

“Rae” he called again laughing 

“What?” she huffed throwing her head back smiling. 

“Do you want to keep going?” he asked nervously, she still had all the power here. Like most days he was at her mercy. 

“Are you mad? Of course…do you have a…” 

“Yeah” he blurted, he couldn’t actually hear her say the word or he was pretty sure he’d spontaneously combust.

After digging around in his night stand for 900 years he finally found one and ripped open the foil. Rolling it on, he glanced up at her face and was happily surprised to see her watching him with a smile dancing across her face. He made his way up her body, situating himself between her thighs, after placing several wet kisses across her belly; he lined himself up and pressed inside. He should have expected the overwhelming, wet, hot heat from being inside of her but that being said he was pretty sure he was seeing spots. Her fingers were digging into his shoulders, after pressing fully inside he had forgotten to move. 

She wrapped one of her legs around his hip digging her heel into the meat of his ass. 

“You have to move Finn!” she shouted, allowing himself 10 seconds to collect his thoughts and not immediately blow his load, he finally found the self-preservation to pull out and build shallow thrusts. It took all of his concentration to focus on making this last longer than 2 minutes and make it good for her. Opening his eyes right now seemed impossible. 

It was incredibly overwhelming that she was an active participant in this and it wasn’t a scenario he was making up still lying in his bed with his own dick in his hand. This was so much better than anything he could ever do with his hand. 

He had to thought, he had to open his eyes and make sure she was coming apart underneath him. He had to make sure her face matched her moan. When he did, it knocked all the air out of his lungs, she was an angel, hair splayed across the pillow, mouth dropped open. She was okay, she was in no pain, he had done this right but now it was time to take it up a notch. Call it payback for her slowly torturing him for months but he couldn’t resist. He pulled our further than he had and sharply trusted inside her. 

The sound that slipped from her lips surprised them both and he knew he was making the right call. After 5 more matching trusts she had left what he would assume would be harsh red claw marks down his back and instead of those heels digging into him urging him to move they were now begging for more. And who was he to deny her more? 

Watching her come apart could possibly be his new addiction, feeling her contracting around him only made him harder, if that was even possible. 

She pulled him in flush against her chest, forcing him to resume the shallow trusts as she came down from her orgasm, she mumbled something about the orgasm gateway. It didn’t take much longer to push him over the edge and he fell over it hard. Embarrassingly enough he’s pretty sure he shouted several profanities as he spilled inside of her. 

He felt lightheaded and well-spent and finally satisfied for the first time since meeting Rae Earl. They were both breathing hard when he rolled over onto his back next to her. He pulled her over into him by her hip and she cuddled up laying her head on his chest. He rested his chin a top of her head after kissing her forehead. As their post sex cuddling settled, he grew curious. 

“What changed your mind?” 

“I just came over to listen to Oasis” 

“Liar” he huffed out a laugh and let his hand rest on her naked back, he slowly traced out an L followed by O, V, and E. Cause it was love, you could feel it.


End file.
